En otra vida
by Pearl Parkinson
Summary: La vida es muy corta y algunos no son capaces de encontrar a su alma gemela en ese tiempo, pero siempre queda la esperanza de que en otra vida tal vez y solo tal vez, se encuentren.


Hello!

Esta historia participa en el Reto "Mi peor pesadilla" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Yo nunca he entendido por qué emparejan a Draco con Ginny, así que elegí esta pareja para la historia, hice lo que pude y espero les guste aún si la pareja no les hace ilusión.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo del Potterverso es de JK, yo solo juego los personajes.

* * *

><p>Aún recuerdo la primera vez que la vi. Era apenas una niña de nueve años que paseaba por el callejón Diagon acompañada de sus padres. Simplemente no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, tenía el cabello del rojo más intenso que había visto en mi vida, tenía la piel tan blanca y los ojos tan intensamente ámbar que no me atreví a sostenerle la mirada. Llevaba un helado de chocolate en la mano que comía como si fuera el manjar más exquisito del planeta. Me acerqué lo más que pude sin que mis padres se dieran cuenta. La niña era preciosa, parecía una de esas muñecas con las que Pansy solía jugar.<p>

De pronto, dos chicos pelirrojos idénticos salieron corriendo de la nada y tiraron a la niña, haciendo que su cono cayera al suelo. Los gemelos se disculparon rápidamente y corrieron hacia otra dirección, dejando a la niña pelirroja hecha un mar de lágrimas. Actué sin pensar, me acerqué a ella.

— Hola — le dije con un hilo de voz. Ella apenas logró escucharme y clavó sus ojos inundados en mí.

— Hola — contestó.

— Se cayó tu helado — dije después de cierto tiempo en silencio, pero es que las palabras no salían de mi boca, cuando mi cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora.

— Mis hermanos lo tumbaron.

— Que lástima. ¿Quieres otro? — Pregunté y algo mágico sucedió. Su cara se iluminó y una deslumbrante sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Asintió y juntos caminamos a la heladería.

Volvió a pedir un helado de chocolate y yo me pedí uno de zarzamora, era mi favorito. La niña me agradeció hasta el cansancio por comprarle otro helado y yo no podía hacer otra cosa que verla, embobado, hasta que me percaté que no sabía siquiera su nombre.

— Yo soy Draco.

— Yo…

— Enana, te estamos esperando, nos vamos — Gritó otro pelirrojo. ¿De dónde salen tantos?

— Lo siento. Adiós y… gracias, de nuevo.

Ella salió corriendo hasta encontrarse con aquel chico y se alejaron con rapidez. Suspiré, tiré el helado en el bote más cercano y fui a encontrarme con mis padres. Desde entonces, mis sueños estaban repletos de niñas pelirrojas con sonrisas contagiosas y ojos amables. No fue hasta un par de años después que descubrí su nombre y todo se fue a la mierda. No puedo decir que mi corazón se hizo añicos, era solo un niño en ese entonces, pero puedo decir que nadie nunca me hizo sentir lo que ella, jamás.

* * *

><p>Ahí estaba él, parado a medio pasillo recargado en la pared, con las manos en los bolsillos. Parecía preocupado, cabizbajo y estático. Al irme acercando pude observar bien su rostro, tenía los ojos cerrados, los labios apretados formando una fina línea y el ceño fruncido. Ya no quedaba nada de aquel niño que conocí hace tantos años, con rostro adorable y voz infantil, intentando hacer que una niña dejara de llorar. Nunca lo voy a olvidar, pero tampoco olvidare todas las groserías que nos hizo a mí, a mi familia y a mis amigos. Jamás voy a comprender como pude gustarle a un niño una vez y después solo recibir su desprecio, solo por conocer mi apellido.<p>

Había algo en él que me daba lástima, y no era que su padre estaba siendo juzgado en ese mismo instante, lo que podría llevarlo a la ruina. Fue que el verlo ahí, nervioso y asustado, me parecía un total desconocido. Nada quedaba de ese Draco Malfoy arrogante y altanero que todos conocíamos y de alguna bizarra manera, me partía el corazón.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Me dijo furibundo al notar mi presencia.

— Yo solo… espero a Harry — Contesté como pude. Harry fue llamado para testigo en el juicio, que llevaba más de dos horas.

Había algo en él que hacía que mis piernas parecieran hechas de gelatina y mi respiración se aceleraba, con solo tenerlo cerca. Lo sentía en la atmosfera y estoy segura que él lo sentía también, su semblante cambió y detuvo un instante su mirada en la mía, penetrando mi mente. No sé cómo fue que todo sucedió, no recuerdo haber pensado en lo que estaba haciendo, solo sé que, segundos después, estaba rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y me embriagué con su aroma.

— Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien — Le dije al oído.

Mi corazón se aceleró al sentir que él me rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos y metía su nariz en mi cabello. El mundo dejó de existir, solo quedábamos él y yo, juntos. No tengo ningún tipo de excusa para mis actos, pero no me arrepiento. Ahí, en sus brazos, me sentía cómoda y en paz, aunque fuera un corto instante. Se escucharon voces provenientes del otro lado de la puerta y Draco se separó de mí de golpe, dejándome con una sensación de vacío.

Salieron brujas y magos hablando en voz fuerte, unos discutiendo, otros riendo. De pronto los odie a todos. Habían roto ese mágico momento irrepetible con Draco. Suspiré. Draco trataba de hacerse camino entre el mar de gente que salía de la sala, empujando sin importarle y sin mirar atrás, hasta que desapareció de mi vista.

— Hola. No tenías por qué esperar aquí afuera — Me dijo Harry llegando a mi lado y besando mi frente.

— ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

— Quedó libre, pero el ministerio lo tendrá vigilado por el resto de su vida. Es lo justo.

— Gracias a Godric — dije sin pensarlo, pero Harry no me prestaba demasiada atención mientras varias personas lo saludaban o le daban palmadas en la espalda.

— El juicio de Draco es mañana, él si la tendrá más difícil — Dijo Harry una vez que nos aparecimos en la madriguera, que nos recibía con el característico calor de junio.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunté con demasiada curiosidad.

— Su intento de asesinar a Dumbledore es ampliamente conocido, y Dumbledore fue muy respetado y querido por la mayoría de los jueces del Wizengamot. No va ser nada fácil.

— ¿Entraras al juicio?

— Sí, soy testigo de defensa.

— ¿De defensa? — pregunté sin creer a mis oídos. ¿Harry Potter trataba de probar la inocencia de Draco Malfoy? — ¿Podría entrar al juicio? Como espectador, claro.

— Supongo que sí, habrá que preguntarle a Shacklebolt ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? — Me preguntó con el ceño fruncido, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

— Es solo curiosidad.

* * *

><p>Había pasado tanto tiempo que puedo decir que había olvidado su rostro y su voz. Encontré el amor con Astoria y tuvimos un hijo, Scorpious, que era todo mi mundo y adoración. Me encontraba con Ginevra solo en grandes reuniones del ministerio junto con su esposo, Harry Potter. Nunca nos saludamos ni cruzábamos miradas, pero sé que siempre que estábamos en la misma habitación, ella notaba mi presencia. Lo sabía por su lenguaje corporal, los nervios la traicionaban y me buscaba de reojo. Yo no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, como siempre.<p>

Había algo en ella que me hipnotizaba, nunca entenderé que es lo que ella tiene que me paraliza por completo. Astoria es preciosa, tiene rasgos muy finos y una sonrisa encantadora. La amo, de verdad que sí. Por eso me frustra encontrarme con Ginevra Potter, porque sé que ella tiene cierto poder sobre mí, me hace sentir débil e indefenso.

— Papá, ¡Ya vámonos! No quiero llegar tarde — le dijo Scorpius entrando a su despacho.

— Ya voy.

La ceremonia de graduación se celebró en los terrenos de Hogwarts, peligrosamente cerca del sauce boxeador, que ya tenía sus ramas desnudas, producto del otoño. Scorpius salió corriendo en cuanto llegamos al castillo, es un chico muy energético. Se encontró con Leonard Zabinni, el hijo de Blaise y Pansy y los perdí de vista en segundos, algo había llamado mi atención. A lo lejos llegaba una mujer con cabello rojo y brillante que me embelesaba. Había olvidado por completo que su hijo se graduaba igual que Scorpius. Claro, la vida se encargaba de poner a Ginevra Weasley delante de mi cada que podía, solo para fastidiarme. Inmediatamente le di la espalda y fui a sentarme junto a Astoria en la segunda fila.

Y como siempre, mi mala fortuna me perseguía, pues Harry y Ginny Potter decidieron sentarse justo delante de nosotros. Instantáneamente me fue difícil respirar, podía oler su perfume floral y lo grababa en mi mente y mis ojos estaban clavados en las pecas de sus hombros, hasta que escuché el nombre de Scorpius y él subió a la tarima a recoger su diploma. Astoria se levantó de su asiento y aplaudió lo más fuerte que pudo, yo la imité. Sentí más que vi los ojos de Ginny clavados en mí y cuando volví a sentarme pude ver cómo me dedicaba una dulce sonrisa. Era completamente irresistible, hipnotizante.

En lo que restó de la ceremonia no pude pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella, en cómo los años no parecían haber pasado por ella, su rostro era igual de inmaculado que hace 20 años y en su cabello apenas se veían uno que otro hilo plateado. De pronto, Ginny me miró por encima de su hombro, se notaba que quería decirme algo y Merlín, lo que hubiera dado por escuchar su voz, pero se arrepintió en un instante y regresó su atención al frente. Suspiré.

— ¿Pasa algo? — me preguntó Astoria.

— No, nada.

— Pareces nervioso.

No pude contestarle, ¿Cómo iba negar lo obvio? Ese era el efecto que tenía Ginevra Potter sobre mí. Patético.

— Papá, él es James, James Potter — Llegó diciendo Scorpius, acompañado de un chico increíblemente parecido a su padre.

— Mucho gusto, Señor — me dijo tendiéndome la mano, la estreche enseguida.

— Lo invité a él y otros compañeros a la mansión ¿Está bien?

— Por supuesto, invita a los que quieras.

— No creo que eso sea buena idea — dijo Harry Potter metiéndose en la conversación.

— ¿Por qué no? — pregunté.

— James tiende a destruir todo lo que está a su paso, si no tienes ningún problema en que destrocen tu casa, Malfoy, adelante — me dijo, pero yo no le prestaba atención, Ginny había llegado y me miraba fijamente.

— Estoy segura de que todo saldrá perfectamente — dijo con esa sonrisa dulce característica de ella. — ¿Estás de acuerdo, Draco? —

Muy pocas veces había escuchado mi nombre en la voz de Ginny y lo decía de una manera tan grácil, casi sensual. No pude contestar, estaba simplemente, mi cerebro simplemente había dejado de funcionar correctamente, como siempre que ella estaba cerca de mí.

— Claro que sí, no hay ningún problema — Contestó Astoria finalmente.

Scorpius y James se fueron a dar el anuncio a toda la generación y nos quedamos los cuatro ahí en un silencio demasiado incómodo. Ginny no me quitaba los ojos de encima y yo solo le rogaba a Salazar que Potter no se diera cuenta, o peor aún, Astoria.

* * *

><p>Tenía el día completamente libre, Harry se había ido a Francia con Ron a atender unos asuntos del ministerio y los chicos estaban en sus respectivas casas con sus familias. Solo quedábamos yo y Melina, la gata que teníamos desde hace años después de insistentes peticiones de Lily. La verdad es que los gatos no me gustan demasiado, pero Melina es tranquila y en estos días solitarios es muy buena compañía. Precisamente en estos días es cuando pienso más en él. Me quiebro la cabeza pensando en que estará haciendo, si es feliz, si se acordará de mí o si quiera mi nombre atraviesa por su mente de vez en cuando, así como el suyo ronda en la mía.<p>

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando decidí salir a tomar aire fresco con Melina. El parque estaba solo, de repente pasaba una que otra persona caminando con demasiada prisa como para darse cuenta de que yo estaba ahí sentada. Algo me tenía inquieta, sentía que alguien me observaba, pero no lograba distinguir nada más allá de mi nariz, con ochenta años a esto se llega.

— Ginny — dijo la inigualable voz de Draco Malfoy frente a mí.

— Draco, ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vine a visitar a Nott, vive a una cuadra de aquí ¿Sabías?

— No.

Me quedé helada, y no tenía nada que ver con el frío de Diciembre. Tenía años de no verlo y me deprimí de solo pensar que era la última etapa de nuestra vida. Ya no era el mismo chico apuesto de nuestro tiempo en Hogwarts, tenía el cabello completamente blanco y sin brillo. Su cara estaba llena de pequeñas arruguitas y caminaba ayudado del bastón que Lucius le heredó. Pero su mirada era la misma, me atravesaba y sentía que podía leer mi mente con facilidad.

— Te ves muy bien — me dijo.

— Tu también.

El silencio se apoderó de nosotros, era una coincidencia increíble que nos encontráramos aquí, en este parque, al que yo vengo dos veces al año cuando mucho. Pero eso era algo típico en nosotros. A lo largo de nuestras vidas teníamos estos encuentros fortuitos que me alegraban el día. No eran frecuentes y eso los volvía aún más especiales.

— ¡Hey! — Gritaron a mi espalda y yo me levanté lo más rápido que pude, dejando caer a Melina al piso. — ¡Deme su bolso! ¡Ahora!

— ¡Largo de aquí! — Gritó Draco, parándose entre el ladrón y yo.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de reaccionar. En un segundo Draco estaba dándome la espalda y en otro estaba tirado en el piso con sangre manchando su camisa. Me dejé caer a rodillas sin entender. El ladrón había huido, demasiado asustado como para completar su robo. Draco respiraba con dificultad y yo descubrí que había salido de casa sin mi varita. Estúpida.

— Ginny, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

— No digas eso, nos apareceremos en San Mungo.

— Solo quiero que sepas, que te he tenido presente toda mi vida y que si no logro sobrevivir, en la siguiente vida te buscaré y no te dejaré escapar.

Sin poder responderle me aparecí con él en el hospital, con lágrimas corriéndome por las mejillas, solo para enterarme dos horas más tarde que Draco no había sobrevivido. Y yo fui la ultima persona al que habló, no su esposa ni su hijo, sino yo. Tenía el corazón destrozado.

Al menos me quedaba la esperanza que en la siguiente vida estaríamos juntos, como siempre debió ser.

* * *

><p>A mí me gusta imaginar la vida en etapas, como las estaciones del año, así que dejé un pequeño toque de eso en el fic. Sabemos que Draco y Ginny jamás serían pareja en el Potterverso, y como me gusta respetar el canon, aquí tampoco acabaron juntos. Espero que les gustara.<p>

**¿Review?**


End file.
